Childrens Inc.
Disney and Sega movie-spoof and animal style of 2001's Disney and Pixar film, "Monsters Inc." Cast *James P. Sullivan/Sulley - Berk (The Trap Door) *Mike - Paddington Bear *Boo - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Randall - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Mr. Waternoose - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Celia Mae - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Roz - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Needleman and Smitty - Roger Rabbit and Scoorge McDuck (Who Framed Roger Rabbit and DuckTales) *Fungus - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Flash the Wonder Dog (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Ms. Flint - Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ted Pauley - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *George Sanderson - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Jerry - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *CDA - Bagheera and Penguin's March (The Jungle Book and Farce of the Penguins) *Claws Ward - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Chalooby - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Charlie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Sushi Chef - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Tony - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Trailer Folk - William and Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *TV News Reporter - King Julian (Madagascar) *Teacher - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Children - Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug (Thumbelina) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Nick Lanky Schmidt - Woody Woodpecker *Ricky Plesuski - Sonic the Hedgehog *Blobby - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) *Rex (in outtakes) - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Children Scream - Audience Scream (Dumbo) *Robot Boy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *The Monsters uses Clipboards - Adult Simba, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pupils - Old Weird Harold (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *Purple Slime Monster - Alfred (Johnson and Friends) *Kids Monsters doing Skipping ropes - Franklin (Peanuts) *Trash Eating Monster - Stevie the Steam Train (Comedy Inc) *Sneezing Fire Monster - Maxi (Roary the Racing Car) *Ted Pauley's Assistant - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Marge - Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse) *Luckey's Assistant - Buster Baxter (Arthur) *Franky - Surly (The Nut Job) *Ward's Assistant - Rango *Ricky's Assistant - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Harley's Assistant - Shaun the Sheep *Ranft's Assistant - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Chuck - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *Slug Monster Assistant - Norm (Norm of the North) *One-Eye Assistant Monster - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Orange Tentacle Monster - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Ceila's Snakes - Meerkats (The Lion King 1/12) *Monster Couple from Harryhausen's - Frank and Brenda (Sausage Party) *Camera Monster - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Yellow News Monster - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Purple Pink Monster - Sid (Ice Age) *Yellow Slug Monster - Pingu *Multiple Eyes Monster - Lighting McQueen (Cars) *Interviewees Eyes #5 - Gogol (Sheeep), Ferdinand (Huevocartoon), Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets), Rekkit Rabbit and Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Interviewees Eyes #20 - E.B. (Hop), Max (The Secret of Pets), Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Buster Moon (Sing), Robin Hood, SpongeBob Squarepants, Olaf (Frozen), Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit), Max Goof (A Goofy Movie), Oh (Home), The Banana Splits Characters, Animal Kwackers Characters and Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Interviewees - Marlon (Avenger Penguins) and Fantomcat *Dr. Frasenberger - The Detective *Boo in Monster Disguise - Gozdilla *Yellow Slug with Hat Monster - Carlos (Marmaduke) *Spike Slug Monster - Sidney the Elephant (Meet the Feebles) *Baby Smitty - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Mrs. Wazowski - Aunt Lucy (Paddington Bear) Trailer/Transcript: *Childrens Inc./Trailer Transcript Scenes: *Childrens Inc. part 1 - Main Titles/Childrens in the Closet/Caractacus P. Doom *Childrens Inc. part 2 - Morning Workout/Childrentropolis *Childrens Inc. part 3 - Childrens Inc./Dr. Von Goosewing *Childrens Inc. part 4 - Scare Floor/"23-19" *Childrens Inc. part 5 - End of the Day/Zelda *Childrens Inc. part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Childrens Inc. part 7 - Bedtime *Childrens Inc. part 8 - Sneaking Zelda to Work/Potty Break/Dr. Von Goosewing *Childrens Inc. part 9 - The Wrong Door/Paddington Bear on the Run *Childrens Inc. part 10 - The Trash Compactor *Childrens Inc. part 11 - Paddington Bear Kidnapped *Childrens Inc. part 12 - The Scream Extractor *Childrens Inc. part 13 - Berk Scares Zelda *Childrens Inc. part 14 - Banished/Welcome to Himaylayas *Childrens Inc. part 15 - Berk Rescues Zelda *Childrens Inc. part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo"/The Door Chase/Dr. Von Goosewing's Demise *Childrens Inc. part 17 - Tricking Caractacus P. Doom *Childrens Inc. part 18 - Goodbye *Childrens Inc. part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty *Childrens Inc. part 20 - End Credits Outtakes *Childrens Inc. Bloopers and Epilogue Movie Used: *Monsters, Inc (2001) Posters: Category:Disney and Sega Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Monsters, Inc. Spoof